2015 Honda Indy Toronto
The 2015 Honda Indy Toronto 'was the 29th edition of the Honda Indy Toronto. The race was held on June 14, 2015. For the first time since 2012, Toronto was not raced as a doubleheader, because the July date might overlap with the 2015 Pan American Games. The last fifteen laps saw a battle of UEFA countries, between Croatia, Italy and powerhouse Germany. Qualifying results Round 3: Fast Six ;Countries participating * * * * * * * * *Eight countries are participating, including Paraguay for the first time since Barber. *'Paraguay was an extra CONMEBOL representative, making it two. *If Germany '''advanced, a Polish flag would have waved during the fast six. *Had '''Helio Castroneves qualify, Salamence should have been in the Fast Six. *Had Tony Kanaan qualify, Mamoswine should have been absent. *Had Luca Filippi fail to qualify, Beedrill would have qualified. *Had Germany qualify, Netherlands would have advanced and Paraguay would have been eliminated. Round 2: Fast Twelve *'Italy', Bosnia and Herzegovina, Ukraine, Colombia, France and Australia move on to the fast six. Portugal, with Penske drivers, moved on. *'Paraguay' moves on to the fast six, because Germany and Serbia failed. *'Germany' and Serbia fail to move on, so Paraguay becomes a representative for the Fast Six, and their first since Barber. (They can only move on if one of the Penske four; Pagenaud, Castroneves, Montoya or Power fail). *'Germany' failed to qualify for the Firestone Fast Six for the first time since Mid Ohio in 2014. *'Salamence' failed to qualify for the Fast Six. *'Mamoswine' qualified for the Fast Six. *'France '''qualified and retained their BATC record for most Fast Sixes. *'Italy''' upset Germany-Serbia by the lap time and the odds. The upset happened on the same day as the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, with the Colombia women's national football team defeating the France women's national football team 2-0. Round 1 Group 2 ;Teams participating * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Round 1 Group 1 Additionally Group 1 included Australia, Colombia, France and Italy; in which all four advanced to the Fast Six. ;Teams participating * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Teams participating Two representatives from Asia, one from North America, six from South America and 24 from Europe will represent Ben and Toad's Contest at the Honda Indy Toronto. ;AFC (2) * * ;CAF (0) None qualified ;CONCACAF (1) * ;CONMEBOL (6) * * * * * * ;OFC (0) None qualified ;UEFA (24) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Germany's Fast Six streak ended in Round 2 when underdogs Paraguay defeated them. That streak began at Sonoma last year and ended at Toronto in 2015. *Paraguay became a Fast Six driver in Toronto after Germany failed. Category:2015 in sports Category:2015 in Canada Category:IndyCar Category:Ben and Toad's Contest